Left 4 Dead: Finding Another Way
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: When reports of an epidemic reach MI, Belle knows it's time to gtfo, but where can she go and who with? She hears of a place called Outpost Echo and decides that that's her destination. But what the hell is this about carriers and zombies? WTF? AU X-Over


Left 4 Dead: Finding Another Way

By DarkLozFanUberest

Chapter One: Sisters Grim

"Holy shit! _It's a Tank_! Belle, look out!" I heard my sister call, and spun around to see a Tank heading right towards me from the other end the street, roaring and charging towards me like some sort of evil, mutated gorilla.

I screamed in fear and started firing my submachine gun at it, my eyes about the size of golf balls. The ground was shaking with every step it took, and I was thankful we weren't on the bridge we had just crossed.

I knew I was being stupid and shooting at it would only get it more pissed off, but I was looking my imminent death in the face, and I would be damned if I went down without a fight. Besides…I couldn't really get my legs to move right then.

"Belle!" I could hear my sister screaming for me, but all I could concentrate on was how freaking big a Tank looked up close, and boy, was it getting close.

I saw something fly through the air through my peripheral vision and hit the Tank. My body flew back as the Tank caught on fire, and I landed on my ass. The sharp pain, I apparently landed on some shrapnel, and the flash of light snapped me back into a normal sense of being, and I stupidly turned away from the Tank towards my sister.

I quickly found her, my eyes drawn to her super blonde hair; she got that from our dad, while our big brother Jeremy got the pitch-black hair of our mother and I was stuck, mysteriously, with a strange shade of auburn, which just so happened to be soaked and caked in various states of blood.

My blonde sister suddenly disappeared from my sight as I blinked, and I was startled as a huge ball of concrete flew right through the place she had been standing moments before.

"Run you fucking moron!" she screamed from wherever she was, and I got up and ran, not caring that I was barely avoiding giant, sometimes flaming, heaps of concrete and asphalt and dirt.

The screams, either of my sister, myself, or both of us, were mixing with the roars of the burning Tank, and I could barely think. All I knew was that: One, I could die any second; Two, I needed to find my sister; and three, my ass _really_ hurt.

I was yanked down behind a smashed, red convertible, just in time for another hunk of concrete to miss breaking my spine into little pieces. I let out a yelp and fell over, right onto my sister. I gasped in relief, and flung myself off of her to lift up my gun. A quick glance told me I was out of ammo and out of luck; I didn't have any other ammunition at all.

"I can't reload!" I yelped to my sister, who just scowled at everything and me, and thrust a shotgun into my arms.

"Don't you dare fucking miss!" she hollered and ran towards the other end of the street before I could stop her.

"Angie, No! Come back!" I screamed as I tried desperately to get up and follow her.

One of the cars near the convertible I was stuck hiding behind suddenly rose up and flew after my sister as the still burning Tank threw it at her. She spun quickly and ducked under it and started firing her pump shotgun at it. The convertible hit another vehicle and the two of them exploded, causing numerous car alarms to go off.

The Tank let out a holler and charged at her, completely ignoring me. I was stunned. Didn't it know where I was?

"Shoot it, Jackass!" she screamed and my finger pulled the trigger on instinct, the Tank froze with a roar and turned around unsteadily to face me with another roar of anger. I screamed as it started towards me and kept firing at it.

"Stop!" my sister hollered and I listened, unwillingly, but I listened. The Tank careened towards me and I could see its skin beginning to fall off as ash as it pounded the ground. I turned to jump out of the way and barely avoided its swinging arms. It was moving too quickly to stop, and its knees smashed into the convertible.

Before the Tank could turn around and kill me, my sister shot it again, causing it to let out a furious roar, that sounded more like a hack towards the end, and angrily head towards her again.

"Angela!" I called and shot my own shotgun at it, it turned back to me with difficulty, and took a step towards me. My sister shot it again, and when it turned to her I finally understood what my sister was doing.

We let it take a few steps towards my sister before I shot it, and when it got within range of me, my sister shot it.

I actually laughed when it let out a very frustrated roar and pounded the ground, but my laughter quickly died when I realized what it was doing.

"O-oh no! Angela! Watch Out, Watch out!" I screamed as the Tank hefted up a giant slab of asphalt from in front of itself and started leaning back. Just then I heard something terrible. A horde. We were so screwed!

The Tank threw the asphalt at my sister and I screamed in fear and anger as I realized she wasn't going to be able to get out of the way in time. She was too busy trying to get away from the dozen or so zombies that had suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"Angela!" I screamed and started firing wildly at the zombies around her, hoping against hope that I wouldn't hit her. I didn't notice it coming until it was too late.

A football-sized chunk of asphalt and dirt hit me in the waist and knocked me down. I wheezed a cough as I hit the ground, crying in pain as black spots appeared across my vision. I could barely breath.

I rolled onto my side and tried to push the debris off of myself, but my shirt was bunched up and stuck under the edge of the asphalt. I heard a scream and a lot of roaring and yanked myself backwards in an attempt to free myself, but the asphalt rolled back towards me and pinched the looser skin of my stomach.

It hurt. A lot.

I felt a tear, but I think it was just my shirt, not that I could really tell. I think I stood up, but everything was going vertigo and the flashes of gunfire and regular fire and car alarms made it nearly impossible to tell the ground from the walls of the buildings around me.

I ran into something and let out a scream. Okay, that was hurt. Was that glass?

Something slammed into me and took a swipe at my shoulder; the moaning shriek told me it was a zombie-bitch, so I pushed it away with my shotgun. It didn't come back, so I tried to find my sister, but my eyes kept closing and whenever I opened them I was looking at something different. It was very confusing.

I stumbled to the left or right, I couldn't tell which, and yelped when my leg brushed against something sharp and hard, warmth drenched my leg and I knew I had a bad cut there.

"A-Angela! Where are you?" I cried, swiping at my leg half-heartedly, my sister had the bandages, but I had the pills…the pills!

I reached into one of the pockets of my cargo-pants and found a Glock. What? ...I ignored it, and I think I dropped it back into the pocket. Further searching led me to believe my sister actually had the pills, but when I moved just so I remembered I had put them into my jacket's pocket. I was a dumbass.

My jacket had zipper-pockets and I had never been more thankful for the jagged, pinching metal bits in my entire life. I managed to pull the zipper down, and leaned over towards the thing to my right and tried to open the pill jar-thing.

I got it open and dropped the lid; I poured some pills into my hand and didn't even notice that they got zombie blood on them before they were in my mouth and down my throat. Oh well.

I felt the effects of the pills immediately and realized that I was leaning against one of those white, exploding barrels. Well shit, I decided I needed to move away. Right then and there.

My vision cleared some more and I realized that something was wrong, where was the Tank, the zombies, my sister? I spun around in a couple of circles and realized that I couldn't see anything familiar. And I also realized that I didn't have my shotgun anymore, where had it gone?

I could hear gunfire off in the distance, and finally found an alley, zombies were running by the other entrance of it and I could see the red convertible's back end. Another chunk of asphalt or concrete flew across the entrance and smashed into the zombies and for some reason they exploded. I was really confused.

I took a step towards the alley, I had apparently found my way through it with out dieing, and stumbled over something. There was a low growl and I looked down and around to see that I had walked over a zombie. It was scowling up at me from where it was lying and even though it was dark where I was, I could make out its half-lidded, pink eyes glaring up at me. It grumbled and groaned, but made no move to get up and eat me. It merely gave an irritated look and rolled over, going back to sleep I think. What the hell? Why wasn't it trying to eat me? ...Never mind, I didn't want to be eaten anyway.

I quickly left and made my way through the alley to try and find my sister, I really hoped she hadn't been eaten, or crushed, or…oh god…

I could hear the Tank's roars as I exited the alley, and was a little surprised to see it attacking the other zombies, and alive for that matter, it was still burning and I could see muscle and bone pushing out under burned and burning skin. I couldn't see Angela, and I couldn't hear her gun going off anywhere. So I did something stupid. I started calling for her.

"Angela! Angela! Where are ya? Angie? Angela!" I didn't notice the smaller, common type zombies abandoning the Tank for me, nor did I see the huge bulking mass slowly stumbling up behind me.

"Belle!" My sister screamed from somewhere and I turned left and right trying to find her. There was no blonde around, that I could see, but movement and a gurgling groan from me caught my attention.

I turned and looked up to find a giant mass of flesh and boils; its bulbous, shaking belly told me two things: 1, Boomer, and 2, I was fucked…again.

It groaned and opened its mouth; I ran as it vomited on the ground, and kept running when it turned to fire puke after me. I dove behind a car and rolled over. Drops of puke rained down over the top of the car and ricocheted onto me from hitting the wall I was stuck next to.

As soon as the puking stopped I shot out from behind the car, and ran in the direction I thought I had heard my sister's voice coming from, i.e. the bridge. I could hear things crashing around behind me, but I was so disoriented that I couldn't concentrate on the fact that I was probably being chased.

I made onto the bridge and tripped. Yep, I was good as dead.

I think I may have passed for a moment, because when I opened my eyes again it was to see my sister's blonde hair and her crystal-blue eyes glaring daggers at me.

"You moron…what the hell were you thinking?" she growled and I grinned stupidly, oh, ouch. I winced; I could definitely feel my leg and hips right about then, oh and my stomach.

"Ohh…" I groaned and my sister jumped in fear, "I'm not a zombie, dumbass, calm down." I grumbled, and reached down to feel my stomach. The bottom half of my shirt was gone under my jacket and I was bleeding a bit, and it looked like I was going with a midriff shirt.

"I really wish I had closed my fucking jacket," I complained slightly delirious as my sister quickly began tearing her shirt to wrap my stomach, "probably wouldn't have gotten pinched so badly if I had. Ah, SHIT! That hurt!" I yelped and was rewarded with a slap from my sister.

"Gah!" I cried out angrily and glared at her, "My face! Bitch!" I barked, and she just smirked.

"Yeah, but now I bet your stomach doesn't hurt as much now, huh?" she asked, and I glared at her darkly.

"No. Still hurts, fucking blonde…" I grumbled and she flicked me in the forehead.

"Yeah, well this _fucking blonde_ just saved your _fucking life_, _bitch_." She growled at me dangerously, and I sighed and collapsed onto my back. Angela quickly wrapped my leg, my left one, with some bandages and surgical tape. Why she hadn't used it on my stomach I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Right…sorry…" I apologized and she just huffed, and started pulling me up by my arm.

"Whatever, just get up before those _things_ come back-" Right as she spoke there was a loud groan and we both looked up to see the Boomer. It was stumbling and gurgling, and we both gasped as it seemed to puff up.

"Oh fuck!" Angela screamed and suddenly shoved me, I fell backwards, hit the guardrail of the bridge, and the momentum coupled with my sudden case of vertigo, sent me toppling over the side of the bridge just as the Boomer exploded.

I screamed in terror as I hit the water and immediately passed out. I was _so_ fucked.


End file.
